Class is in session
by Cartoonworld
Summary: When Odd meets Raven from the Teen Titanshis new teacher. His life becomes havoc when she takes him to her world and turns him into a teenager super hero. but what happens when he starts to get fealings for Raven?Teen Titans and Code Lyoko crossover. R
1. Chapter 1

Class is in session 

A/n: I have wanted to do a story like this for a long time: some one from Teen Titans going to France, working at Kadic Junior High. I thought of Starfire but she isn't too familiar with the world. I tried Beast Boy, but the thought of a green colored boy teaching at the school would be weird. I then picked Raven. She was perfect, knowing many different languages and also reading all the time. And her not being a people person teaching a class to a bunch of kids was a perfect match for the story. Add Odd into the class and you get major chaos. Just to make it more interesting I will add a little romance and a twist from the "Lyoko life" of Odd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Teen Titans

**Prologue: **

It was raining hard; no one could get through the streets without getting drenched by the rain. Only a few lights flickered into the lifeless streets. Cars, buildings, and trees were destroyed. In the middle of the destruction, a person about 16 with cat ears and a tail was holding someone. "Please don't go!" the person cried. "I…ts…too…. late for…me," the figure in the cat person's arms weakly said, "You have…to finish…the…j…ob. Once…you…do…then…every…thing… will…go back…to…norm…al." The figure started fading away. "RAVEN!!" the cat person yelled. "I trust…in you…Odd." The figure disappeared and Odd was left in the streets, alone. His tears disappeared into the rain. _Why? Why did she come to Kadic in the first place? Why did she get me involved into her world? Why?_

**Chapter 1:**

It was a typical afternoon at Kadic Junior High. Some kids talking to each other, others were going to their dorms. Out in the courtyard, four friends were standing around a bench watching their genius friend work on his laptop. "That should do it," he said pressing the enter kea. A screen of some sort of vehicle popped onto the screen. "This vehicle should help us in our search for XANA in the internet. "When will we be able to use it Jeremie?" Aelita asked who was behind him. "Right now it's in experimental stage so we have to try it out first," Jeremie said. "How soon till we test it out?" asked Odd.

"If my calculations are correct," Jeremie started, "about two days." "Ulrich!!" someone shouted behind the group. They turned around and saw the principal's daughter Sissi. She walked over to Ulrich, "Ulrich can I talk to you? In private." She said the last part glairing at Yumi. Yumi glared back.

"Ooo!" Odd said watching the two, "this might make a good movie! The stare down of death." Yumi and Sissy's glare moved to Odd. He backed up away from the two, but bumped into someone. He turned around and saw a girl that looked about 17 years old. She had purple hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back. She had grayish colored skin and was wearing dark gray makeup. She was wearing a black boatneck short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and shoes that looked like socks. She also wore glasses, and had some sort of jewel on her forehead.

"Do any of you know were I can find two kids named Odd and Sissi?" the girl asked. Jeremie pointed over to Odd and Sissi. The girl then told them to follow her. Odd moaned at first, but when he somehow found himself about 20 feet into the air, and soon after falling into the ground, he decided to go. Sissi and Odd followed her into the school to a classroom that had a few other people in it.

"Starting today," the girl said pointing to some empty seats for Odd and Sissi to sit down, "I will be your new tutor. Every day after school, you will come to this classroom for forty minutes and get any help or extra help on homework." "What?!?" Odd yelled, "I don't need extra help in school." Mainly he will just ask Jeremie to help him. "Not according to the school board. This is only for one semester, so you might as well get use to it."

She wrote _Raven_ on the chalkboard. "You will decide how hard these 40 min. will be," Raven said. She then started talking about the rules of the class. "Everyone must be working. No cell phones aloud in the classroom. And I don't want any funny business at all," Raven said putting a sheet of paper on everyone's desk, "to get to know more about you guys so I want you to fill out this sheet."

Once everyone was done, Raven went through all the papers. While everyone was working, Odd noticed that she was looking at his paper. She glared at him when she was done. He hid behind the book he was reading and she rolled her eyes. "I get a class clown. Yay for me," she said sarcastically. Odd put his head on the desk; _this is going to be a long semester._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After two days in Raven's class, Odd wished that someone would drop a bomb on him. All Raven did for the past two days was mainly come to class, ask if anyone had any questions for her, and then take out a magazine and later fall asleep. Odd tried to escape yesterday, but Raven appeared right outside the door and gave him a 'don't you think of running off' look on her face. Odd was so glad that it was Sunday, so no classes were going on.

Today Odd was with his friends talking about the Lyoko ship that Jeremie was working on. As soon as they were done, Odd and Ulrich started to walk back to their room. "Hey, Odd," Ulrich said looking down the hallway, "Isn't that Miss. Raven?" Odd looked at Ulrich, "Ha! Yeah right. She said that she lives very far away, and that she will never come to school on Sundays." Odd started laughing a nervous laugh, but Ulrich turned Odd's head down the hallway.

Odd's nervous laugh changed to a shocking grown. There was Raven, going in and out of a dorm room with boxes in hand. She looked over to Odd and Ulrich, "Hi Odd and his friend," Raven said with a fake smile, "I'm going to start living here starting today." Odd fell back wards but got up right away, "But… but… but Raven! You said that you wouldn't be here on Sundays or during the week. Only at class time."

Raven said that plans change and picked up two birdcages. She looked at them and gave an evil smile. "Oh my! I totally forgot some things at home. Odd can you watch my pets for me please?" Odd didn't have time to respond; Raven just gave him the cages. "Thanks! I'll be back by tomorrow." She walked out the doors leaving Odd and Ulrich alone. They looked inside the cages and saw two black birds with bright red eyes. "Turn Back. Turn Back…" the birds said over and over again. "Aw, aren't they cute," Odd said getting a closer look to them, "why would a creepy girl like Raven have something so cute?"

Outside above the school a cloaked figure looks down at the school. "He he heh," the figure laughed. The figure took out a yellow communicator with a T on the front. "Robin," the figure said, "I think I found a good person to help. I'm doing the first test now." A voice came in response, "Good job Raven. But remember not to hurt anyone." Raven looked back down at the school, "Don't worry Robin. I won't hurt him… much." Raven then pressed a button on the communicator, and a portal appeared. She quickly went through it and disappeared to her dimension. She appeared into a huge living room/kitchen. "How's the city holding out?" she asked a black haired boy that was wearing a green and red outfit with a mask. He was working on several computers at once. "The others are trying to hold off most of the monsters but we need the extra help soon."

He typed some things onto a kea board and several pictures came up. "The villains were bad to begin with but with the new up-grades on each of them, they're much more difficult to deal with." Raven looked at the pictures, "Then I think the person that I have my eye on might not do well. If he does pass, he will be able to come to Jump City and gain powers to help fight. But he will not know how to use them." Then she got an idea, "Robin, how long will it take for Cyborg to create something that will change the age of someone?" Robin looked at her, "What? No! You can't be thinking of changing the age of some kid to just gain knowledge of using his powers!" Raven looked at him. "It will probably take a few days if he gets the right stuff for it."

"Good," Raven said walking toward the door, "make sure he gets started when he gets back." She walked out of the living room and walked down to her room. She went over to her bed and grabbed her laptop, which was under the bed. "Ok, let's see how Odd is doing with the birds." She opened a camera icon on her laptop, and up came a screen that showed Odd and Ulrich's room. "Odd, how come they keep on saying 'turn back' over and over again?" Ulrich asked Odd who now had the birds out of the cage on the desk. "No idea," Odd said in response.

Raven gave an evil grin, "It's good to have a mirror that goes into my mind. To go into as well as bring stuff out." Raven noticed that Ulrich was leaving the room, "Now is time for the main course," Raven said. "See you later Ulrich," Odd said with a smile on his face. When Ulrich left, Odd noticed that the birds were flying now. "Turn Back… Turn Back!" They said. Just then the cute little birds changed into four red-eyed black ravens. "Help…" Odd said looking at the birds.

In the hallway, Yumi and Ulrich were running toward Ulrich and Odd's dorm. "Don't worry Jeremie, we'll get Odd and get to the factory right away," Ulrich said talking on his cell phone. "That's strange that Odd won't answer his cell phone," Yumi said. They got to the dorm and out came Odd screaming with the two, now evil, birds pecking at him. "Get them off!!! Get them off of me!!!!" Odd screamed noticing Ulrich and Yumi, "I think XANA is controlling them!!!"

Raven wondered what he ment by 'XANA is controlling them'. She saw Yumi and Ulrich try to lure the birds toward them, but that didn't help. The battle of the birds went on for a while. "Ha ha ha ha!! This is great! I should have made popcorn!" laughed Raven. Odd finally got a clue how to stop the birds. He was already dodging the birds similar how he would on Lyoko. He then ran outside to the garden shed and got a shovel and knocked out the birds. He did that several times to make sure that they were dead. "Good job Odd!" Ulrich said running over to him, "but how will Miss. Raven take it that you killed her birds?" Odd dropped the shovel, "I AM SO DEAD!!!" He screamed. "Smart thinking Odd. One more test and I think you will do fine," Raven said closing her laptop. "She wants me to do what?!?" A voice said in the tower. "Sounds like Cyborg is home," Raven said getting up. She walked out of her almost empty room thinking of a great test to give Odd next. _He did well in this test. I wonder how he learned to dodge the birds in the way he did. And what is this XANA is._ Raven thought _Looks like I might have to learn more about Odd and his friends. _

**Cartoonworld:** The second chapter came sooner that I thought. I have no idea what the next test should be. Can any one give me ideas? I'm planning to have Odd go to Raven's world by the end of the next chapter, and him turn older in the one after that.

**Cartoonworld:** Oh, if your wondering about the birds. I forget what episode it was, but in the first season of Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg go into Raven's mind and meet the different sides of Raven and her father. Before Beast Boy and Cyborg meet the different Raven sides they encounter a small battle between these small cute black birds with red eyes. Soon later they turn into four eyed ravens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"It was strange that the birds only came after Odd," Yumi said. The five were at the computer area at the factory. Aelita just deactivated the tower and they all were just discussing about what happened earlier. "Luckily you guys opened the door before I became four eye mutant crow chow," Odd said rubbing his shoulder. He found out that Ulrich bumped into Yumi right outside the building before Jeremie called. "Well I think Miss. Raven will be mad to find out that the birds are dead. And the other kids might start asking Odd what happened with the crows, so I'll do a return to the past," Jeremie said. He then pressed a few buttons on the kea board and pressed the enter kea. "Return to the Past now," Jeremie said.

Now back to Sunday morning, Odd and Ulrich were walking down the same hallway like before. "Odd you might not want to talk to Raven. The same thing might happen," Ulrich said. They passed by the same hallway where Raven's room is. The strange thing is that Raven wasn't there. Her stuff was not even out in the hall. "That's weird," Odd said, "where is Raven and her stuff?"

"So, this is where Odd and his friends have been wandering off to," Raven said. She found her way to the factory and now was in the computer area. "Nice computer. And judging by the weird containers down there, this must be something like a transporter devise system." She decided to come back the next day to look more.

The next day she went back to the factory. Odd and his friends were at class so she was alone. Back in the computer room, she stared at the computer; "I wonder what would happen if I…" she sat down into the chair and started typing on the computer.

It was now lunchtime at Kadic. "Well Aelita and I are going to do some more work," Jeremie said after eating. "I'll come with. I have nothing better to do," Odd said stuffing down a banana. The three said good-bye to Ulrich and Yumi and walked off toward the secret passage way.

After typing some things on the computer a count down came onto the screen. Raven thought that she did something wrong but thought that she maybe started up the transportation thing. She used her powers to go down into the scanner room. "I guess I have to go into one of these," Raven said. She went into one and then the door closed. She saw a light go up and down; it looked like it was scanning her. Then a very bright light came up. She closed her eyes for a second, but when she opened them she saw that she was in some sort of 3-D forest. She was wearing her regular cape and outfit, but the difference was that it was all black. "Where am I? And how did I my clothes change?" Raven asked herself.

Just then she saw two crab things coming at her with a black haired kid in the middle of them. The crab things started to shoot lasers at her. "Well some things never change," Raven said. Back at the computer room, Jeremie noticed four icons on a screen. "What is that?" Aelita asked. Jeremie looked closely at the screen, "It looks like two Krabes and William! But who is that?" Jeremie said pointing to the icon who Raven was. "Odd, Aelita, go down to the scanners. We're going to find out who that is," Jeremie said.

Once Odd and Aelita went into the scanners, Jeremie started the procedure. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie said. Odd and Aelita appeared in the Forest Sector. "So where is this person?" Odd asked. Before he could answer Aelita pointed to something off in the distance coming toward them.

"Ok, I have no idea why some of my powers are working, But…" Raven said looking at her belt. She noticed that her belt gems changed into circular bombs. She quickly threw one at the Krabes and it exploded. Raven gave an evil grin, and then she noticed two kids coming at her. _Those two look a little like Odd and his pink haired friend._ Raven thought. Odd, Aelita, and Raven stopped running when they met.

Odd stared at her, but then put his hand up getting ready to shoot her with an arrow. "Who are you? Are you with XANA?" he asked. _That's Odd all right_, Raven thought. "So you are a hero in this world," Raven said. Odd and Aelita looked at her weirdly. "What?" they both asked. Just then some lasers came up from two different directions. Three Krabes were coming now along with William. "We'll deal with you once we get rid of these guys," Odd said.

He and Aelita ran two different ways to get rid of the Krabes. After watching Odd and Aelita miss trying to get rid of the Krabes, and William, several times, Raven got bored. "Ok this is taking too long. I got to give Odd his last test before it's too late," Raven said to herself. She was able to get the Krabes and William to come to her. Then Raven shouted out, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" (A/n I have no idea if that's how you spell it)

Then strangely, more power came out of her if she did that on earth. It was able to destroy the Krabes and send William off into the digital sea. "Wow!" Aelita said. "How did you do that?" Odd asked. Raven then went over to Odd and took his hands. He blushed a little, "What are you doing?" Raven chanted something and Odd saw a bright light. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them he saw that he was in a black universe, with the only light being around him.

"I saw you fight a little, and I see how you do in school," Raven said, "You know how to fight in that world pretty well. So here is a test to find out if you can tell your enemies from your friends and to see if you can find the real Raven." Just then a bunch of lights came on, and what looked like ghosts started floating around Odd. One came down that was dressed in a dark robe. It moaned his name and Odd was so freaked out that he destroyed it right away. "You just killed a ally, you need to listen," said Raven.

This went on for quite awhile, Odd listened to them and shot the ones who had large weapons pointed at him. Raven was glad that he was doing so well, she then added a replica of herself. "Hi ya'!" said a pink robed Raven. Odd looked at the Raven and listened to it talk, talk, talk, talk. He shot it, "Raven is never that talkative or happy." Odd said.

Finally when Odd was out of arrows, Raven came over to him clapping her hands. "Well it took awhile, but you did a wonderful job. It looks like I found who I'm looking for," Raven said. Odd saw another bright light coming at him. When he opened his eyes he didn't find himself at Lyoko or at Kadic Jr. High. He found himself on top of some sort of tower that looked over a city. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they were totally different, even from his Lyoko version. He had larger cat ears, a tail, claws, and some sort of super hero suit on, with the addition of a mask. Raven came over to him, "Welcome to Jump City, Odd. Every super hero here has been waiting for you."

**Cartoonworld:** Yay! Another chapter done! Thanx for the reviews! Once I get some more ideas, I'll go back and make Odd's last test much better. I might make a picture of Odd and Raven if you viewers want me to, so please e-mail me if you do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"What do you mean?" Odd asked admiring his new outfit. Raven then used her powers and took Odd into the living room. In the living room Robin and Starfire where talking about what was going on. Odd wasn't really listening to what they where saying. He heard "destroying" and "have to stop them." Otherwise he was admiring the strange room that he was in. Raven walked over to Robin and Starfire, "I'm back," Raven said. Starfire's face lit up, "Oh Raven! I'm so glad that you have come back safe!! Did you find the hero that will help us?" She was floating in the air staring at Raven with an extremely happy look.

Raven sweatdropped and took one huge step backwards. "Yes, he's right over-," Raven started pointing to where Odd was. "AWSOME!!" Odd shouted from the kitchen area, "Its like your refrigerator goes on forever!! Look at all the food!" He took out half of the food in there and dumped it on the counter. He dove into the pile and started mixing different kinds of foods together into one huge sandwich. "Odd," Raven said glaring at him. "Um…who is that?" Robin asked. Raven lowered her head, "that is suppose to be our hero."

Raven then lifted her head and used her powers to destroy the wonderfully made sandwich that Odd was about to eat. It splattered everywhere. There was an awkward silence before Odd said anything. He slowly turned his head over at Raven looking like he was about to cry. He then changed instantly and shouted, "HEY!! I was about to eat that!!!" He started rambling on about how hungry he was and how it was a crime against food laws for destroying a sandwich that was about to eaten. He even got Starfire into the pointless conversation about food laws, which she seemed quite interested in. "You're right!" she said, "it is a crime to not eat a food which is prepared by someone! I must make my famous Kraken-snot casserole right away and get everyone to eat it!!" (A/n I totally made up the Kraken-snot casserole. How am I supposed to know what Starfire eats?!) "Ooo! What does that taste like?" Odd said thinking that it's some foreign meal.

Raven rubbed her head, "Robin please tell me that Cyborg finished the machine." Robin sat down at a computer, "Are you sure it's entirely necessary? He looks mature enough to probably do the job right." Raven turned around to where Starfire and Odd were. Odd was watching Starfire put the ingredients together for the casserole. He asked if Starfire was done. "You have to wait!" she said happily. He slouched over the counter and started whistling a random tune to pass the time. At the end of the tune he felt his mouth burning. He breathed out and what came out of his mouth was a huge flame of fire.

He quickly put his hands to his mouth and his mouth stopped burning. He stared at the fire that was spreading across the wall. A split second later he grabbed a towel trying to put the fire out, which only helped a tad. When he finally did put out the fire he shouted, "That was so COOL!!! How did I do that? I got to do that again…" Odd kept on gabbing on wondering how he did that. Raven dropped her head again, "Great, he's a magic user." She turned back over to Robin giving him a "don't-make-us-suffer-with-that" look on her face. "Cyborg finished the machine last night and it is in the science lab," Robin said in a heartbeat. "Good," Raven said walking over to where Odd was. Who now was whistling a different tune, which made Starfire's food mixture explode in her face.

Raven then grabbed Odd and started dragging him toward the door. "Where are you taking me Raven?" Odd asked. She dragged him out of the living room area, and down the hall. "I'm taking you to a place where you can grow up," Raven said in her usual gloomy voice. Odd was wondering why she was talking in a gloomy voice instead of an attempt at a nice way like she did at school. "What do you mean?" Odd worriedly asked. Raven dragged him to an elevator, which led up two floors below the living room. "Raven?" Odd asked again.

She then opened a door that had thousands of different kinds of science equipment in it. Raven stopped at a thing that was covered by a tarp that had a sign on it saying 'project for Raven'. She pulled off the tarp that had a chamber like thing under it. "What is that thing?" Odd said backing away. Raven saw some instructions on the back of the 'project for Raven' sign. The instructions showed how to turn on the chamber, how to set the time of age that she wanted Odd to be, and a few other things that she wanted him to put into there.

After Raven got the thing open she was about to put Odd in. He was so close of getting out of there, but Raven grabbed him just in time. Once she forced him into the chamber, Raven then quickly closed it. "Sorry Odd. If you're going to help, then you need to be older. They don't call us "Teen Titans" for anything," Raven said pressing some buttons on the chamber. Odd had no idea if she was trying to be funny or not. Raven was about to press an age into the chamber, but she stopped. Odd sighed a sigh of relief thinking that she had come to her senses and was about to let her leave. "If you're a magic user," Raven started, "turning you a year older won't be enough." The age she put into the chamber was 14 (A/n I'm guessing that Odd is 13) she thought for a moment and then changed it to 18. (A/n yes I am changing the age from 16 to 18. I just think its more appropriate for him to be older.)

Raven looked at the instructions, " 'Time will be from 6 hours up to 3 days.' Hopefully it won't be that long," Raven said to herself. "Raven! Please don't do what you're going to do!!" Raven didn't say another word; she pressed the button to start the chamber doing its work. Odd started yelling many different things at Raven, but was soon silenced by a sleeping gas. "Don't worry," Raven said leaving the room, "I'm certain that this will help you and us save the world…Odd2." Raven closed the door to the lab, leaving Odd in a deep deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cartoonworld: YAY!!!!!!! Another chapter done!!!!!

Odd: that was evil! Destroying a perfectly great sandwich… cries in a corner

Cartoonworld: Oh boo hoo for you. I can't wait for the next chapter! There's a new Odd in town and wow! Go into a chamber as a wimpy 13yr old and come out as one of the cutest super heroes ever!!!

Odd: … Ok you're scaring me…

Cartoonworld: takes out a Naruto throwing star Take this you good for nothing fan character! You should be grateful of what I'm doing to you!! D

Odd: AUGH!!!! Help me someone!!!!

Cartoonworld: Muhaaahaaahaa!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Cartoonworld: I'm super sorry this took so long!! Since I started school, I've been forgetting to get onto the computer to write up these stories. I have a lot of catching up to do in most of them, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters done in this story and other ones before next week. Thanx a ton for the reviews!!

P.S. You viewers can help me! Tell me what kind of powers should Odd use when he whistles different tunes or something else. I already got: 1) Fire and 2) explosions, so you viewers tell me what I should add! Thanxs again! Byes!

Here is the art work:

http://faydflowright. 


End file.
